Russian Roulette 2 The Third Player
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: (SEQUEL) It's two years later and Hiei and Kurama are happy with their inhancing relationship. But when Kurama's step-dad announces that Kurama is being arrangely married. What is he going to tell Hiei? And what is with his new fiance?
1. My Love, Hiei!

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 1: My Love, Hiei!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
I am Suuichi Minamino but I like being called Kurama instead. I am seventeen now and I'm still living with my mother, step dad and step- brother. And I have a boyfriend. Yeah, I said boyfriend! His name is Hiei Jaganshi, he's seventeen too, he's obnoxious, seductive, sexy...but at the same time has this darkness too him that I have set to see even after we've been together so long! But...problem is, my stepdad doesn't know Hiei and I are dating...he caught us in bed together once and now...he thinks we've broken up. But I can live with that!  
  
" Ahhhhh! I'm tired." Hiei yawned as we sat on our balcony. We had a balcony that we always went to at school, we'd sit there and talk and miss class. We had a vending machine near by too.  
  
" I'm missing class..." I sighed.  
  
" Oh come on, this is what...the third time in our whole two years." He rolled his eyes.  
  
" More like the three hundredth." I hissed, watching him chew on his lollypop. " You're such a kid." I smiled.  
  
" Look, just because you've been growing, doesn't mean that you can pick on me."  
  
" I meant you look like a kid. You have puffy cheeks." I said, pinching them.  
  
" Ouch!! Kurama...that hurt." He sniffled.  
  
" Sorry." I said,  
  
" Now you have to kiss me." He glared.  
  
" You don't have to make excuses." I smiled, taking the lollypop out of his mouth and planting a kiss on his lips. He pulled me forward and stuck his tongue in, making his dance with mine.  
  
" Eww! Hiei, your saliva is all sugary and it turned my lips blue!!" I said, sticking his lollypop in my mouth.  
  
" Do you think eating it would make it any better?" He sneered.  
  
" Oh stop being evil." I said, throwing his lollypop away.  
  
" I'm not. This is just normally me." He said, going through his pocket and he pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Ms. Bitch gave me another detention."  
  
" Oh, was it when you told her to go screw herself?"  
  
" Ah! That was funny." He laughed. He stopped for a while, crumpled up the paper and sat in silence for a little while. Hiei looked a little sad so I moved over to him and laid down in his lap.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked, running his hands through my hair.  
  
" Nothing, I just wanted to lay here." I said.  
  
" I love you Kurama." He smiled.  
  
" I love you too Hiei." I said. I leaned up, kissing him on his neck and wrapping my arms around him. I looked into his garnet eyes.  
  
" You're so beautiful." Hiei said, turning a little pink.  
  
" And you're so cute." I smiled, pecking him on the lips. He pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me deeply.  
  
" I love ditching class." He smiled. I moved off of him and leaned on his shoulder, taking his hand. Hiei was so dear to me. I love him so much, we had our ups and downs, where we'd get into little teasing arguements, but I loved it when we were close like this, looking out onto the city. Sometimes, I wish it could be like this forever.  
  
" Hey Kurama, are you going home or you want to come over? It's Friday!" He cheered.  
  
" I could ask my mom. Should I go over to your house first?"  
  
" Yeah, I have some pajamas you could wear. Your mom won't mind."  
  
" I know she won't mind. I guess we could do that. And by the way...since when have you and me shared a bed and kept our clothes on?" I grinned.  
  
" I guess you have a point...pervert."  
  
" Calling me a pervert! I caught it from you." I said, pinching the back of his neck.  
  
" Owww...don't scold me. I'm not a kid."  
  
" You tend to act like one."  
  
" What happened to this afternoon? You were being so sexy..." He said, sniffling.  
  
" I'm sorry. Come on, I'll make you dinner." I said, taking his hand and we walked to his house.  
  
" Ahhh, school sucks." He said, sitting down on his couch.  
  
" What do you want to eat?" I asked, opening his fridge.  
  
" Anything." He sighed, taking off his uniform shirt.  
  
" Hiei! You don't have anything in your fridge except milk, yogurt and left overs from last time I was over." I said.  
  
" I haven't been hungry lately."  
  
" I hope you aren't starving yourself."  
  
" No, I'm not." He said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
" You wanna just have rice then?"  
  
" I don't even want to eat anymore..."  
  
" That's so unlike you. Here, I guess we'll have yogurt then." I said, taking out two for me and two for him.  
  
" Yeah!" He cheered. He changed into his pajamas, a pair of black pants and a white shirt and I put on my red shorts and white shirt that I had left at his house. I walked out of his room, putting my school clothes in his laundry.  
  
" What, are you staying here long enough for me to do the laundry?" He smiled, spooning some yogurt into his mouth.  
  
" I want to stay over until Sunday. If it's a problem, I don't have to."  
  
" I don't care. I'd be lonely. And those shorts are really tight around your thighs."  
  
" I know, I look like a girl, but you won't let me cut my hair." I said, running my hands through my long hair that ran just past my waist.  
  
" You can if you want. It's just people don't care much about us being together because you look like a girl. Plus, I just can't picture you differently."  
  
" You know, it's weird, we've been together for two whole years and it seems like our relationship hasn't changed from when we first met."  
  
" What are you talking about? We've changed alot."  
  
" I mean the way we act towards each other. I just think we would be closer then this." I said, looking down at my feet.  
  
" Kurama, come here." He said, patting his hand on the seat next to him. I sat down childishly, with my arms crossed. " I don't know what you're talking about. We're close, I know I feel it. I can talk to you about anything, sure, we make fun of each other and tease, but that's how we are. I'm sorry if I don't usually show how much I love you and I know you want more affection then what I give to you and I'll try to give you more. Is that alright?" He asked, taking my hand. " I want to be with you. Forever."  
  
" Of course Hiei." I said. He kissed me on the cheek and on my hand. " I love you."  
  
" I love you too. Now eat before I eat it for you." He said, tossing me my yogurt. I knew then, nothing could come between Hiei and I.  
  
A/N: I know!! TOO MUCH LOVE!! But I needed to show how much closer they had gotten after all that had happened. And now you see. As you can tell they've gotten much more touchy-feely and have started fooly coolying more often so I boosted the rating to PG-15!! It'll get a bit more graphic, sorry!! But for those of you who have been praying for a lemon, just wait! There won't be one, but who knows how naughty I could get... 


	2. The Arranged Relationship

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 2: The Arranged Relationship!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
A/N: Remember, this has more sexual action then in Russian Roulette!! Russian Roulette 2 is PG-15!! (But if you're a mature 14 year old, go ahead and read)  
  
Hiei and I had spent all weekend together at his house and on Sunday it was time for me to leave. I was kind of sad though, I'd see him tomorrow at school, but I really wanted to stay.  
  
" Are you walking?" Hiei asked me in the doorway.  
  
" No. My mom is picking me up." I said, shaking my head.  
  
" Aww, I wanted to walk home with you. I'm going to miss you already!"  
  
" We'll see each other tomorrow."  
  
" Tomorrow is so far away." He said, wrapping one arm around my waist. I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply right there in the hallway of the apartment building. I bit his bottom lip and was ready for more and Hiei was too as I could feel his hand leading down my thigh. We were stopped when I heard my mom honking outside the apartment building. I sighed.  
  
" Damn it." I hissed.  
  
" And I was just about to take you back to the bed again." He sighed. He gave me one more quick kiss.  
  
" Stop tempting me." I said. " I love you. Call me!" I waved as I went outside the building to my mom's car. I saw him wave to him and my mother. She waved back and we drove off.  
  
" How was your day mother?"  
  
" It was fine. How was your weekend with Hiei?"  
  
" It was fun."  
  
" Oh, ummm...maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you." She said, her voice lowering.  
  
" Tell me what?"  
  
" You'll find out when we get home. I will only say, it seems the house will get really noisy tonight..." She sighed.  
  
" I don't get it." I said, sensing something was wrong. We got home and my step brother and step dad were waiting for me on the couch.  
  
" What's everybody doing?" I asked, suspiciously.  
  
" Go and change Shuichi. When your done, come back out here." She said with a worried face. What was going on? I went up to my room and changed my clothes. I came back downstairs anxiously, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
" Sit down." My step-dad said, pointing to the couch. I sat down, putting my hands in my lap, trying to make sure nobody knew I was nervous. " You remember when I caught you in bed with Hiei?" I swallowed.  
  
" Yes." I couldn't make eye contact.  
  
" When you told me you guys broke up, I didn't want that happening again. Where I would find you sleeping with another boy."  
  
" That was two years ago." I said, trying not to talk back.  
  
" I know, but who knows what you could be doing outside of the house and I needed something that could tie you down." He said, putting his hand on his chin.  
  
" Tie me down? What are you talking about?" I asked, mother was looking at me with worried eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
" Shuichi, we got you an arranged marriage." He confessed.  
  
" What? No, no you didn't!" I yelled.  
  
" I just think that you can go the right way with this."  
  
" What are you talking about, the right way!?" I yelled, standing up. " I don't want this! I don't want to be given somebody to spend my life with, I want to choose!"  
  
" It's too late Shuichi, we already confirmed with the girl's parents."  
  
" But you didn't confirm with me! I refuse this!"  
  
" You're not going to! You're going to get married to this girl."  
  
" NO I'M NOT!" I yelled.  
  
" Don't yell Shuichi." Mother whispered.  
  
" How can you tell me not to yell? You were all in on this! I don't want apart of this and I don't want to marry this girl!" I said, going upstairs.  
  
" You're meeting her tomorrow!" He yelled up to me. I glared at him and went to my room. I plopped on my bed and started to cry. I heard my phone ring and I answered it.  
  
" Hello? Kurama?" Hiei asked, hearing me sniffle.  
  
" Oh, hey Hiei." I said, trying to smile. My stomach dropped, how was I supposed to tell Hiei that I am being forced to love another person, let alone a girl. I didn't have a problem with girls, but Hiei might think I had been toying with him...  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
" It's nothing. I just hit my head." I laughed.  
  
" I just wanted to say good night and that I love you." He said. I held back my tears.  
  
" I love you too. Thanks for thinking about me." I said.  
  
" Hmm, I am going to bed. I love you." He said again.  
  
" I love you too, again." I laughed.  
  
" Bye." He said, hanging up. I hung up the phone, sighed and broke into uncontrollable tears. I didn't know what to do. Nobody could ever treat me the way Hiei does, nobody can compare to the way Hiei loves me, kisses me or treats me. How can I pretend to love some girl, when I already have somebody who truly has all of my love...I got into my bed and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: AWWW! POOR KURAMA! Just wait until the next chapter when you get to MEET the bitch!! 


	3. Meeting The HellBride!

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting The Hell-Bride!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
I really didn't have a choice, I had to meet this new fiance of mine. Afterschool we are supposed to meet at her parent's house and I really didn't want to go, but in order for me to cancel this off, I had to talk to her parents. I sat in class, thinking about it, what she'd look like and things like that.  
  
" Hey, Kurama. What's up? You're out of it today." Hiei said, whispering to me in class.  
  
" Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."  
  
" Wanna tell me about it?" He asked.  
  
" It's not that I don't want to, but I will end up telling you soon."  
  
" You wanna do something after school?"  
  
" Can't." I sighed.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Gotta help my mom do some shopping." I lied, trying not to make eye contact. I sighed, thinking of something to change the topic.  
  
" Oh really."  
  
" How about something tomorrow? I'll pay." I smiled, trying to make his suspiciousness fade.  
  
" Alright!!" He yelled. The teacher glared at us.  
  
" What's the answer?" She said, glaring at Hiei mostly.  
  
" Kurama..." He whispered. I held up four fingers. " Right! It's four."  
  
" And maybe next time you won't need Suuichi's help!" She yelled, writing Hiei up another detention.  
  
" Aww, fuck! I don't need anymore detentions from you. Not like I surve them." He hissed.  
  
" That's it! Get out!" She yelled pointing at the door. He rolled his eyes, picked up his stuff and went to the balcony. A few minutes later I asked if I could go to the restroom, but I bet everybody in the class knew I wanted to follow Hiei.  
  
" Hiei, maybe you should stop talking back to the teachers." I said, patting his head. He looked up at me.  
  
" Maybe they should stop being such assholes." He said.  
  
" Are you upset?"  
  
" A little."  
  
" Why?" I asked, putting my arm around him.  
  
" I don't know. I just feel like there is something going on with you that you're not telling me." He said.  
  
" Oh come on! Hiei, I would never hide anything from you!" I said. I normally would have told him everything on my mind but in this situation I really had no choice.  
  
" I know. So tomorrow you want to do something?"  
  
" Yeah, of course." I smiled, giving him a juicy kiss. He smiled at me and we stayed there until school ended. I sighed, knowing this night would probably be the end of me.  
  
" Hello Shuichi, it's so nice to meet you! I am Chisa's mother. Kana Fujisaki." My fiance's mother smiled as we welcomed the rest of us in. She gave me a pat on the back and led me into the living room. They lived in a pretty fancy house. Her mother and my mother made small talk about recipes and her father and my step-dad made manly conversation about football games. I rolled me eyes, wanted to be with Hiei at the cafe or something more enjoyable.  
  
" So Shuichi, are you ready to meet Chisa?" Kana asked, looking at me with joy. I nodded, trying my best to be polite.  
  
" Chisa, honey!" She yelled to her politely. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she had long brown hair, was wearing a long pink gown and had a large pink bow in her hair. She grinned at me and looked down at her mother.  
  
" How DARE you yell for me mother." She glared, walking down to the couch and sitting next to me. She looked at me as if she was quite interested. Her mother bowed and whispered many 'I'm sorry's to her.  
  
" You're a hottie." She said, placing her hand on my chest and her head on my shoulder.  
  
" Um, excuse me." I said, quite upset. " Get off."  
  
" Don't tell me to get off of you! I'm an your fiance!" She yelled, slapping me. I glared at her. My mother covered her hands to her mouth, quite surprised.  
  
" Ummm, yes." Her mother said, as if this was a normal occurance. " Chisa will now be enrolled in your school as well."  
  
" Mother! I wanted to tell him!" She yelled.  
  
" Sorry dear."  
  
" Don't sorry dear me! Hmph." She said, tossing back her hair. " Yes, I will be starting at your school tomorrow. I wish to keep our engagement a secret. I won't want people to know I am dating such a...well...under class citizen." She gloated.  
  
" Well! We had better be going, my husband has to get back to work early and Shuichi has school. Plus dinner and we left Shuichi's younger step- brother at home alone. It was nice seeing you again Chisa, Kana." Mother bowed and we quickly left.  
  
" I am assuming you knew about how she was like mother." I said, rubbing my cheek.  
  
" Sorry. We would have called it off but we're scared of that girl and I'm such good friends with Chisa and imagine what Chisa would have done to her mother if we DID call it off."  
  
" True, so either way I am stuck."  
  
" I am sorry. You're smart Shuichi. I'm sure you'll find a way out of this." Mother whispered to me, quite worried. " I feel bad for Hiei."  
  
" Yes." I sighed as my stomach dropped. I didn't want to date another person, but what could I do? Hiei called me later that evening.  
  
" Hey Hiei, what's up?"  
  
" Nothing much, wanna come outside?" He said.  
  
" Ummm, sure." I said, quite confused. I hung up the phone and walked outside, opened the gate and looked along the sidewalk, there was Hiei, leaning up against our gate wearing a black tank top and pants. He looked over at me.  
  
" Hey." He waved.  
  
" What're you doing here?" I asked, quite surprised.  
  
" I wanted to say Hi. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see you." He smiled. I walked over to him and took his hand.  
  
" I felt that same way. Too bad you can't come inside. And you walked all the way here for nothing."  
  
" I didn't walk here for nothing." He smiled, messing with the lock of hair in front of my ears.  
  
" Then what'd you come here for?" I grinned. I felt him move his hands around my waists.  
  
" For you." He smiled, nipping at my collar bone and neck.  
  
" Hiei, not on the street. People can watch and they'll tell my step-dad." I said, still enjoying it anyway.  
  
" Just wait." He smiled, he swirled his tongue at my neck and bit me a few times. I realized what he was doing.  
  
" AH! Hiei, you gave me a hickey!" I said, not pushing him off.  
  
" Sorry. I just had this weird feeling somebody is going to take you away so I figured I'd better put my claim on ya." He grinned, licking his lips.  
  
" Oh god. You know I'm already yours." I said, kissing him on the lips.  
  
" I know, but not everybody knows you're mine. I just thought I'd mark my territory."  
  
" Now I'm a piece of land."  
  
" Nope, you're my Kurama-bunny-woo!" He whined in a babyish tone, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
" You're sweet, but now what am I gonna do about it." I said, looking at the large purple mark on my neck.  
  
" I heard lemon juice and something gets them off."  
  
" Oh yeah, that helps me out. Anyway, I'd better get inside, my step-dad might come out here and beat you up." I said.  
  
" Yeah, like he could catch me." He said, sneering.  
  
" Okay, I gotta go." I said, Hiei pulled on my arm and yanked me onto him. I looked at me for a second as if it say something with his eyes and kissed me.  
  
" I love you." He said releasing me.  
  
" I love you too." I waved as he walked off. I sighed and my mom was the only one to notice the giant purple mark Hiei left as a suvenior on my neck.  
  
A/N: HICKEY!! I have been wanting to do that since Russian Roulette but I never had a chance to but now...MUAH HA HA!! _ *ahem* 


	4. A Blackmailing Kiss!

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 4: A Blackmailing Kiss!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
This was perfect. Not only do I now have to keep Hiei from ever meeting Chisa, but I now have to date Chisa so she doesn't have a fit and beat me up. This was the first time I was ever scared of a girl, ever! I sighed on my walk to school, I felt somebody grab me around my waist.  
  
" AH! Hiei!" I said, turning around. I suddenly realized I was looking into dark brown eyes, not Hiei's beautiful garnets. I winced at how scary this person was. I thought for a split second and realize it was Chisa. I sighed.  
  
" Oh, it's just you." I said, pushing her hands off of me.  
  
" Well, don't sound so disapointed!" She giggled, wrapping her arm around mine.  
  
" Please, no public displays of affection at school." I said, ripping my arm from her grip. She glared at me.  
  
" Not like I want to know you either." She glared. " I hate you! I can't believe I am supposed to marry you!" She yelled. " You're of such a lower class then I am." She flicked her hair.  
  
" You're demanding, have your parents call it off."  
  
" I want a challenge." She said, licking her lips. This sickened me. I rolled my eyes. This was the only case where I wouldn't be polite to a girl.  
  
" Hey, who was that Hiei person you thought I was?"  
  
" Oh, he's my best friend ever! He's cute, he's nice, he's short but in a cute way. He has a hot temper and hates authority, he has raven black hair, garnet orbs and is good at sports and making pasteries. He's amazing!"  
  
" God, you make it sound like he's your boyfriend or something." She rolled her eyes. " But you've got me interested, I wanna meet him now."  
  
" Hiei isn't to fond of girls, I doubt he'll like you." I said quite bluntly. I suddenly had a craving for Hiei's vanilla cake with the strawberries. I wonder if he still knows how to make it. He quit the bakery job a while ago.  
  
" Oh really? Come on, everybody likes me! I'm Chisa!" She said, in a serious tone.  
  
" Hey! Kurama!" I heard somebody yell from behind. I felt a sharp grab on my bottom and a sudden arm handing around my shoulder.  
  
" Gah! Hiei could you not do that? Ouch..." I said, wincing in pain. He looked over at Chisa.  
  
" Who's the girl?" He asked, glaring at her.  
  
" This is Chisa Fujisaki, she is going to our school. She just so happened to live nearby." I said, trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
" Oh really? I'm Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama's boyfriend. " Hiei started off, I covered his mouth quickly.  
  
" Boyfriend?" Chisa asked.  
  
" No, not like that! As in guy friend! It's a new fad at school." I said, glaring at Hiei. I looked at him and whispered in his ear. " Hiei, I don't want her to know we go out."  
  
" Why not? It's all around school, everybody knows, she'll find out." He whispered back. When he finished, he nipped my ear. I blushed.  
  
" I love you." I whispered, nipping his ear back.  
  
" What are you two talking about?" She asked.  
  
" I was just telling Kurama I make him a piece of cake." Hiei smiled, handing me a white box with a heart written in red pen.  
  
" My favorite!" I said, putting it into my backpack.  
  
" Pish, Kurama! I bet I could make you a better cake." Chisa grinned, putting her arms around my shoulders.  
  
" Hey! Get off of him!" Hiei yelled, biting her hand.  
  
" That little brat bit me! You little bastard!" She yelled, slapping Hiei. Hiei glared at her.  
  
" Call me little you bitch!" Hiei yelled, charging at her, I grabbed Hiei by his collar.  
  
" You two, please don't fight."  
  
" No way Kurama! She called me little, I'm kicking her ass! Kurama, I swear let me go! I'm not playing, I am gonna kick her little prissy preppy ass!" Hiei yelled. I put my arm around Hiei and tried to calm him down. Chisa couldn't stop staring at the way I was treating Hiei. I guess it was a bit obvious that something was going on between us, that we were extremely close.  
  
" Now class, we have a new student, everybody meet Chisa Fujisaki." The teacher announced.  
  
" BOOO!" Hiei yelled, causing the class to laugh. Chisa glared as if to say "Two can play that game."  
  
" Sorry Hiei, poor insults from a poor person. I mean that money wise." She giggled as the teacher showed her to her seat. The class ooed at the back and forth insults.  
  
" At least I don't have to buy my hair." Hiei grinned.  
  
" Like you could afford your own." She glared.  
  
" Maybe if you stopped spending money you'd stop being a bitch." Hiei glared back. The class ooed back and forth. Chisa wouldn't come up with a clever remark and gave her defeated look. Hiei smiled proudly as he leaned back in his seat. I shook my head, knowing they wouldn't get along from the start.  
  
" Oi! Kurama, come eat lunch with me!" Chisa smiled, leaning over me.  
  
" Sorry, I am eating lunch with Hiei." I explained.  
  
" Awww, not just today?" She whined.  
  
" Sorry Chisa, Kurama has been eating lunch with me everyday since we were freshman. I can't break that." Hiei explained, sticking his tongue out at Chisa. Chisa huffed and went to eat lunch by herself. I shrugged it off, I hated Chisa. I'm glad Hiei didn't know that we were fiances, and I'm glad Chisa didn't know we were lovers. This wasn't a competition, I knew who was already the winner. My love, Hiei.  
  
" God, she's annoying. I'm gonna kill her." Hiei said, slurping his ramen.  
  
" Please don't, her and my mom are good friends. She used to help my mother with the lawn. I hadn't met her though. I was with you all of the time." I smiled, putting my arm around him.  
  
" That's not gonna change is it? Now that Chisa is around?" Hiei asked worriedly.  
  
" Of course not! She's annoying. I love you." I said, kissing his cheek. I pulled out my cake that Hiei made me and scooped from frosting with my finger and put it in front of Hiei's lips. He licked it off seductively.  
  
" Hiei, don't do that." I scolded, really trying to prevent a sexual scene.  
  
" You wanted it, don't complain to me just because something went hard." He grinned.  
  
" Hiei..." I blushed, quite embarassed.  
  
" I'm just kiddin' around!" Hiei laughed, kissing me on the lips. He parted my mouth with his tongue, the sweetness of the frosting still floating along Hiei's tastebuds made me shiver in excitement. I felt eyes on us and I turned around, breaking the kiss.  
  
" What's wrong?" Hiei asked.  
  
" I felt like somebody was watching us for a second." I said, looking at the entrance to the balcony. Nobody was there.  
  
" There's nobody there, silly!" He said, waving that thought away with another kiss on the cheek. I figured it was nobody and didn't give it a second thought. Although, I wish I did!  
  
A/N: OH GOD!! Chisa is annoying! Bleh...she makes me wanna barf...*barfs all over Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Eww, that's sick.  
  
Kurama: I wish she'd throw up on Chisa.  
  
Chisa: THAT'S SO GROSS!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *beats up Chisa with a mallet* 


	5. The Proposal!

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 5: The Proposal!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
A/N: There is some naughty stuff in this chapter. Sexy sex scene. ^__^ And as always, the painful aftermath.  
  
This was great, I was stuck with the fiance from hell, I have a boyfriend, I could have sworn somebody watched us kiss yesterday, Chisa won't leave me alone and I hardly have spent any time with Hiei. I sighed over my problems during my math homework. It was no problem for me, I just didn't want to be racking my brain when I had plenty of other things to go over, like my problems at school and stuff.  
  
" Ahhh, I'm finally finished!" I said in a victorious tone. I was home by myself, walking about in my pajamas as soon as I got home.  
  
" I wonder when mom is getting back." I asked myself as I walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, staring off into space, thinking about what I should do about my Chisa problem. Plain and simple, I didn't want to marry her. I didn't want to even know her. I was Hiei's alone, and Hiei is mine alone. I mean, Chisa and I aren't dating, we're just supposed to get married. Maybe I should hurry up and get married after graduation and then the next day Hiei and I can run away and never hear from her again. I shook that thought away, like it'd work. I continued thinking of ideas to get Chisa away from me until the door bell rang.  
  
" Hold on!" I yelled. I opened the door and there was Hiei, standing there wearing his school pants and a tank top. He still had on his eyeliner and his ear piercings, which meant he hadn't gone home from school yet.  
  
" Hey honey." He smiled in a cute manner.  
  
" What are you doing here? You haven't gone home yet have you?"  
  
" Nope. I went around for a walk right after school and I walked over here and saw that your step dad wasn't home so I decided to come on by. Problem?" He asked.  
  
" No, you know I don't mind." I smiled, closing the door behind him as he sat down to take off his shoes and hung up his jacket.  
  
" Hey, you still got my little love bite, eh?" He smiled.  
  
" Yeah. Nobody has noticed it yet. And what do you mean little? It's half the size of my neck." I said, covering it with my hand. " And it hurts when you touch it."  
  
" Sorry. It's my fangs." He said, sucking on his teeth. He leaned against the wall next to the stairs and I leaned on the wall in front of him. We had a long awkward silence. I walked over to him and leaned down to his neck and bit it a few times, swirling my tongue on one spot.  
  
" Kur--" He groaned, tracing his nails on the back of my neck. I finished it off with one last hard bite. I could hear Hiei hiss in pain, but he looked pretty satisfied.  
  
" There, now I claimed you. Nobody else can have you." I said, swirling some stray hair behind my ear. Hiei looked up at me and blushed.  
  
" That one hurt though." He whined.  
  
" And you digging your fangs into my skin was just a pinch." I said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
" Well, I'm sorry." He said, imitating a crybaby.  
  
" You look sexier with eyeliner." I said, licking my lips. " Your piercings are in too. You look all bad ass."  
  
" Is that a problem?" He grinned, perking a brow.  
  
" Nope, it's a turn on." I said, giving him a mischevious smile. I leaned over and suckled on his earlobe, he slid his arms around my waist and messed around with the elastic on my pajama pants.  
  
" You want to?" He asked.  
  
" Why do you ask?"  
  
" Well, you're not usually up to it." He shrugged. I slipped my arms around to his lower waist and pushed his waists against mine from behind. He blushed insanely.  
  
" You feel that?" I asked. He gripped onto my shirt. " Do you know what my answer is now?" I grinned. Hiei gripped me under my thighs and lifted me over his shoulder. " Hiei!" I yelled.  
  
" Shut the fuck up! I'm gonna fuck you!" Hiei yelled in a happy tone, taking me up to the room. He threw me down onto the bed and got on top of me, kissing me everywhere.  
  
" I unleashed the evil twin." I thought to myself inbetween the bursts of pleasure Hiei was showering me with. But I had a weird feeling this time. I had wanted it as much as Hiei this time. Usually Hiei wants it more then me because he's more into the physical aspect and I am more into the emotional part. But I had wanted Hiei so bad this time, not that I don't love Hiei more then anything, but I didn't just want him, I needed him.  
  
" Ah! Kurama! You look worn out this morning!" Chisa smiled, slapping my butt. I hissed in pain. Hiei got angry.  
  
" Ouchhhh!" I said. Hiei forgot the *ahem* oil yesterday and we had to do it *ahem* raw so I was in quite a bit of pain and I could tell Hiei was in pain too today as he walked funny today.  
  
" Hee hee." He said, looking at my pain struck face. I glared at him and smacked his butt as hard as possible. Hiei fell over on the sidewalk in fetal position, hissing in pain. " Owwwie." He whined. I helped him up, saying I was sorry.  
  
" Goodness, what happened?" Chisa asked, quite confused. I brushed off Hiei's arm after it got dirty from his little fall on the sidewalk.  
  
" Oh, we were practicing a tea ceremony for my mother yesterday and you know where your feet are and it was at least two hours long." I said, coming up with an excuse.  
  
" Why were you doing that?"  
  
" It's none of your fucking business you little prick." Hiei glared.  
  
" Don't talk to me like that shorty!" She yelled, knowing that'd get him. Hiei glared at her, I pulled on the back of his uniform shirt to keep him from attacking her.  
  
" Hmph." Hiei said, crossing his arms and mumbling something I couldn't quite hear. Chisa looked over at me.  
  
" Kurama, after school meet me at my house. I'd let to discuss something with you."  
  
" I don't know if I can." I lied, I didn't want to go.  
  
" It'll only take a second." She said. " Or you can just meet me in the hall after PE."  
  
" And I'll be with him." Hiei glared.  
  
" Yeah right. I need to talk to Kurama ALONE!" She said.  
  
" To what? Are you gonna confess your love? Ha! Kurama's mine sweetie!" Hiei said, crossing his arms proudly.  
  
" What am I? A toy?"  
  
" He's my pretty boy toy!" Hiei said, sticking his tongue out at Chisa and patting me on the head.  
  
" Pissssh, right. He's your friend and that's it." Chisa declared. Hiei stopped, as he remembered what I said yesterday about not wanting Chisa to know about him and me.  
  
" Right, friend." Hiei said in a deeper tone. I looked over at Hiei, I could see he hated that he couldn't brag to Chisa about us being together. I leaned over and nipped at his ear and put my arm around his shoulder. I made a heart with my fingers to Hiei. Hiei smiled.  
  
" What's going on?" Chisa asked, thinking we had been quiet too long.  
  
" Nothing." I smiled.  
  
After PE...  
  
" Kurama, hey! I want to talk to you." She demanded as I walked out of the locker room.  
  
" Oh, right." I said, remembering. Chisa pulled me into a barren hallway and looked at me with a stern face.  
  
" Stop hiding your little love affair with Hiei from me. I know what's going on. It seems your step-dad doesn't know either." She said. My eyes widened in fear.  
  
" There's nothing going on with Hiei and I." I said, keeping a pretty convincing face. She handed me a picture from two days ago of Hiei and I kissing on the balcony.  
  
" You were watching us!" I said. " During lunch! You were the person I felt watching us!"  
  
" Damn right. That figures why Hiei doesn't know we're arrangely married. You didn't want your little baby to know. You must love him so much." She said in a babying voice.  
  
" I do love him and not you!" I declared. She perked an eyebrow.  
  
" Oh, that can be changed." She said with a grin.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I want you to be my TRUE fiance. Where we on dates, kiss and who knows, maybe get as far as you and your little sex toy." She said, licking her lips.  
  
" Yeah, like I would." I said with a confident glare.  
  
" Really now? You don't do as I say and Hiei will know about you and I, your step-dad will know about you and Hiei and the whole school will know about you and me."  
  
" It's a blackmail attempt."  
  
" My dear sweet Kurama, not an attempt, you don't have a choice. You either save your lover or save yourself. This is the question that will prove how much your care for that little brat." She said.  
  
I stayed silent for a while. She had me against a wall. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let Hiei know about Chisa and I couldn't allow my step- dad to know about Hiei, or my classmates to know I was with a girl after all the stuff Hiei and I went through so people would get used to us being together. There was too much on the line for me to say no.  
  
" Fine. I'll play by your rules." I said.  
  
" I knew you would." Chisa grinned, leaving the hallway.  
  
I was so screwed.  
  
A/N: AHHHH! Crap, Kurama is screwed, he was screwed by Hiei and now Chisa! That sounds naughty. Wait until the next two chapters. The seventh chapter is gonna be a tough one for me to write. Not like the concept of that chapter is hard, but it's gonna be sad. *sniffle* Just wait until the next chapter of Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player!! 


	6. Broken Promises

Russian Roulette: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 6: Lost Complex  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
This sucked, really bad! I had no choice but to follow Chisa's orders. I had to go on dates, kiss her with emptyness, try and hold her and pretend she's Hiei except with breasts and make believe that I love her, which was the hardest thing I could ever do. How do you pretend to love somebody? Love isn't a feeling you can just make believe. You can, and people do it quite successfully, but you can't pretend to truly be on love with another, when you're already in love somebody else. It's just difficult.  
  
" Ahh, Shuichi, my dear! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Chisa said, taking my arm. This was my first date with Chisa, she was trying to seduce me by wearing a tight, short black dress and boots to make her look spunky. The look wasn't really working for her when everybody around her could tell she was a self centered bitch.  
  
" I guess." I shrugged.  
  
" Aww, come on darling, we're going to have fun today." She said. I pulled down my sunglasses and looked at her like she was crazy. She wasn't really looking at me or paying attention to what I had to say, but I guess I didn't really expect much more from her.  
  
" Right, right. Fun." I sighed. I was gazing at my surroundings, trying to find something prettier to look at and I saw a teenager with spiky black hair. He looked alot like Hiei, pretty hot too. About my age, not my height at all but still...wait.  
  
" Hey, Shuichi, honey! Isn't that Jaganshi?"  
  
" It might be. Why don't you just call him Hiei?"  
  
" Hmmm, I don't want to know him. Come on, let's get out of here. That little four foot shrimp is not fit for your love." She said, turning so we could cross away from Hiei.  
  
" Oh yeah? Then who is?"  
  
" I am, of course. Boys shouldn't be dating boys, it's unnatural. Plus, a pretty boy like you should be with a woman of high calibur, like me. Not with some poor child."  
  
" You know, stop acting like you run my life. Last time I checked, you were supposed to be my arranged fiance. I don't remember you ever giving birth to me." I said, starting to cross the street.  
  
" As of now Shuichi, I DO run your life. I have you by a leash because you just so happen to love your little midget more then me. You dragged yourself into this."  
  
" No, as a matter of fact, YOU dragged ME into this. I won't deny my feelings for him. We're been through alot, good and bad, his family issues and he's been through mine. We do everything together. I love him more then anything in this world, even if I am forced to love another. To put it simply Chisa, I don't and probably never will love you. I am in your deal simply because I care for Hiei far to much to let him hurt again. Speaking of which, you have Hiei's mother's name. It doesn't suit you." I explained as we continued to walk. I looked at the anger on her face as she bit her lip. She turned to face me and slapped me hard on the face.  
  
" SHUT UP!" She yelled. " Shut up!" She glared at me. " I know you love Hiei more!" She grabbed me by the hair and swung my face closer to hers, nearly yanking my hair out. " I know you'll never love me in return so I resorted to making you spend all of your time with me and not that faggot bastard! You love ME! Only me! And I better not hear anything otherwise! Got it!? I don't even want to hear the word Hiei pass from your lips or there will be serious prices to pay my dear!" She said, throwing me back. " I have the power to ruin your life in my hands. I suggest you shut up." She said, continuing to walk.  
  
" I'm going home." I said, turning around.  
  
" No you won't!" She glared.  
  
" Look, if you're going to be a bitch and make a scene in front of everybody I'm not going to deal with you."  
  
" Shuichi, I'll tell Hiei." She said with an evil grin.  
  
" You wouldn't." I said, confidence in my tone.  
  
" Um, excuse me if you don't remember. I told you, you defy me, I'll tell Hiei, your step-dad and the entire student body."  
  
" You know, it would have been better if you could have just tried to win my love naturally instead if being a bitch." He said. She punched me in the stomach. It didn't hurt, it was just more surprising.  
  
" I told you to be quiet! One more outburst Shuichi and I'll gladly tell Hiei everything. Lies and all." She glared. I thought about it for a while and I came up with a way to save Hiei. It wouldn't exactly be the best thing ever, surely not the best idea I've ever had, but I knew this was the only way I could get out of it.  
  
" Yes, Chisa. You want to go eat?" I said, obeying her commands.  
  
" That's more like it. Sure, I want some chinese food!" She smiled, taking my hand again. I hit my sorrow behind a smile at the idea I had about what I was going to do about Hiei. This was by far the biggest sacrifice I had or will ever make.  
  
Meanwhile, With Hiei...  
  
" He should be here by now." Hiei said, looking at his watch. He was just outside of the cafe that him and Kurama went to often, the one Kurama and Chisa were going to go by until they spotted Hiei.  
  
" He told me he'd meet me here." He sighed. " It's been an hour already."  
  
" I don't know if I should be mad at him for making me wait, mad at myself for waiting as long as I have. Or be angry at Chisa because I just saw her walking with him." Hiei said, biting his lower lip. He crushed his watch in his right hand and headed back home, more hurt then ever.  
  
A/N: AWWW! This chapter was short, but it explained alot. WHOO! Oh, guess what? I am cosplaying as Anna from Shaman King! I am a little too dark, but I don't care. My friend is gonna be Yoh. I wanted to do YYH, but I didn't know how I was gonna get my hair like Hiei's. Oh well...I was gonna be Amidamaru, but I'd have to learn how to float and plus, Amidamaru is SO cool, I couldn't dare discrase him with my crappy cosplaying. __ I love you Amidamaru!!!  
  
Oh yeah, this chapter was named after a Gravitation song called Lost Complex. I don't know what they're saying in the song but it just kinda fit how Hiei was feeling, the background tune made me wonder. Now I have to find translation lyrics. *shakes her fist at Shuichi Shindou's beautiful voice and at Right Stuf for spelling Shuichi's last name "Shindo" on the advertisement*  
  
Gods, this was so off topic!  
  
Paisley 


	7. The Simple Truth

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 7: The Simple Truth  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
School started on Monday again and Hiei wasn't talking to me at all. We were walking to school, Hiei on one side and Chisa on the other side jamming her mouth away. I kept looking over to Hiei, was just focused on the music he was listening to. He looked cute with the large headphones on his small, sweet ears. I could hear the strumming on the electric guitar from the headphones, the sounds fit Hiei, almost like he had a theme song as he walked along the sidewalk with me. I ached to hold his hand.  
  
" So what do you think Kurama?" Chisa said as I came back to reality.  
  
" Oh, yeah. I like it." I said, having no idea what I was answering.  
  
" You like spending time with me!?" Chisa squeeled. I rolled me eyes.   
  
" Of course." I said. I hear Hiei forcefully take off his headphones, put them around his neck and continue to walk away from us.  
  
" What's eating him?" Chisa asked. I payed no attention to what Chisa had to say as she bad mouthed Hiei. Something was aching him, I knew. I continued walking to school with Chisa. Hiei wasn't in the first period class, so I looked for him at the balcony and he was sure to be there, playing his music loudly, he was laying down on the bench, looking out to the city. His bangs had grown longer so they just grazed his face. It was beautiful. His garnet eyes caught mine.  
  
" What do you want?" He said, exaggerating on his words. I sat down near his feet. " Don't sit next to me." He said, trying to stretch out but he was still to small.  
  
" You're acting like you're in middle school. What's wrong?"  
  
" Everything."  
  
" Which includes?"  
  
" Your little hidden relationship with Chisa." He said, keeping his eyes on me with a such a sharp glare I thought he might burn a hole in me.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" You like spending time with me? Of course. Don't give me that what are you talking about bullshit." He said, his voice full of seriousness.  
  
" Hiei, you think I am dating Chisa?"  
  
" Of course, it's so obvious. People are actually asking me if we broke up."  
  
" Hiei, you shouldn't believe other people."  
  
" Oh shut up! I saw you two on Saturday, you told me you were going to meet me at the cafe and I saw you walking with Chisa and as soon as you saw me you walked in a different direction!" He said, raising his voice. " Plus, you looked so sexy. Why did you look sexy for Chisa?"  
  
" Hiei, I've worn that outfit before with you! I wore that shirt you gave me!"  
  
" The tight blue one?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" So. Why were you wearing it when you were with Chisa? " Hiei said. " That also doesn't explain why you were with her."  
  
I thought for a second. This is what I had to do. To keep Hiei out of my problems and from being hurt again. I felt my stomach drop and my eyes started to tear up.  
  
" Yeah...I'm dating Chisa." I said, choking on my words. I looked over at Hiei, who didn't look anymore hurt then I did.  
  
" So...you are." He said, holding back his own tears as I had already let mine loose. " When were you going to tell me?"  
  
" I don't know. Hiei! I am telling you because I don't want you to be in anymore pain!"  
  
" Pain...you want to keep me from being hurt?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
  
" Yes. I told you because I love--"  
  
" DON'T SAY IT!" He yelled, throwing his cd player on the ground. Tears filled up in his eyes. " You love me! Is that what you wanted to say!?" He said, grabbing my shirt. " If you wanted to keep me from pain you should have just not told me about you and Chisa!You know I love you more then life itself! You're my only family and now you go and cheat on me with some two bit prissy bitch! What does she have that I don't besides breasts!?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh, Hiei couldn't help it either.  
  
Hiei recollected himself and looked into my eyes. " I guess we're breaking up then." Hiei said, " You have fun with your little Chisa."   
  
" Hiei--"  
  
" Don't say anything. I am more hurt then you know. Of all the pain I've felt in my life, this is by far the worst feeling in existance. Kurama, I hope you think about what you've done to me and know above all else, I still love you." He choked, leaving the balcony. I bit my lip as he left, knowing the pain he felt.  
  
It was the feeling of losing something precious to you. Something as precious as Hiei, to me, could not be replaced by any girl, boy or being on this earth. I cried my eyes out all through first period and I didn't show my face to anybody all day.  
  
" Hey! Kurama!" Chisa said. I glared at her.  
  
" I broke up with Hiei. To keep him out of our deal. So now you can tell the world we are going out without hurting him."  
  
" Oh Kurama, dear! You've hurt him more then you know!" She smiled. I wanted to punch her in the face then and there. But I didn't. I couldn't. If I did, it'd just cause more problems. But who knew, that soon, I'd be experencing the worst pain ever known. Emptyness.  
  
A/N: DAMN YOU CHISA!! I'm right there with you all. I hate her too. Maybe she'll suffer the same fate as Yukina!? MUAH HA HA!! 


	8. Sweet Japanese Nothings!

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 8: Sweet Japanese Nothings!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
A/N: Sorry if there are spelling mistakes!!! It's like 105 degrees here in Southern Cali and it's UBER hot! I bought Yu Yu Hakusho #23 yesterday! I thought Yusuke and Hiei were fighting over Kurama's undying affection but I was mistaken. Oh well, how's about I continute on with the story and try not to die of heatstroke or lack of ice cream.  
  
I can't believe I was so stupid. I broke up with Hiei, the person I cared for so much, for some girl I would have no problem killing with my own bare hands dispite the conciquences. I always followed the rules, I was always the good boy until I met Hiei. Now, I don't mind (too much) about ditching, or using Hiei's secret technique to steal food from the vending machine, or even cussing had become something I've been so normal about. In a way, Hiei broke me of my perfectionist shell.  
  
" Shuichi, do you like these flowers?" Mother asked, dragging me through the floral shop.  
  
" Why are you having me choose? This is Chisa's wedding, not mine."  
  
" You really don't want to marry this girl at all do you?" Mother asked with concern, I looked over at the roses.  
  
" No. I can't stand her." I confessed.  
  
" I'm sorry Shuichi. I disagreed to the arranged marriage. I wanted you to grow up and marry the one you loved most, weither he was a boy or a girl. Whoever made you the happiest, would be the best for you. I see that person as Hiei. I've never seen you so happy. For the past two years, the only time I've seen you frown was when he forgot to call you or when he was running late on your dates. But your step-father feels so strongly about you marrying a girl."  
  
" But...I broke up with Hiei."  
  
" What!?" She said.  
  
" I had to." I shrugged. " Chisa is blackmailing me. Either I date her or she tells Hiei about her and I, she tells my step-dad about Hiei and I and the school body will know about her and I."  
  
" Oh Shuichi..." She said.  
  
" So I broke up with him to keep him out of trouble. I would never have forgiven myself if Chisa had told Hiei about us. I wanted to be the one to do it."  
  
" What an evil girl." Mother said. " I will now allow you to marry such a girl! You deserve to be with Hiei! I swear honey, I will do all that I can to call this off. But meanwhile, I suggest you keep Hiei close to you. As friends for now."  
  
" I doubt he'll even talk to me."  
  
" Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Mother smiled.  
  
" What does that mean?" I asked as she held back laughter.  
  
" You'll see tomorrow." She smiled as we left the store.  
  
I kept thinking about what she was talking about, while trying to fight urges to call Hiei and re-confess my love for him, but I thought it was too direct. I walked to school that morning at my usual time, Chisa talking non stop next to me, even though she could clearly see I wasn't listening. Hiei wasn't there in the seat next to mine like usual...until I saw a pretty new girl. Slender legs, a nice complexion, a short skirt, nice breasts, garnet eyes and...spiky...black pigtails?  
  
" Kurama!!!" Hiei smiled, waving to me in his girls uniform.  
  
" H-Hiei!?" I asked, quite confused.  
  
" Look, I--" I grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him down to the boys locker room and made him change into a boys uniform.  
  
" What were you doing?" I asked, confused and dazed. I just saw Hiei as a woman. A very hot woman, I might add.  
  
" Well..." He said in a childish tone. " Since you like girls now I decided I'd be a girl so I could get you to like me again."  
  
" Hiei..." I sighed, taking his hair out of the pigtails.  
  
" Your mom helped me with the girls uniform."  
  
" What? When did she--" I stopped. Right, she had warned me just yesterday..."But I still don't get it."  
  
" Look, Chisa loves you and she's not going to give up! This is war! I have to win your love."  
  
" Knowing you, you'll play dirty." I grinned.  
  
" Hmm, I guess you know me too well then." He smiled. " I'm not giving up on you, now just because you broke up with me. I'm too determined for that and I'm too hardheaded to get it through that it's over so I hang onto some hope that maybe...maybe we'll go back to the way things were." He smiled.  
  
" Hiei, you're too sweet." I smiled, pinching his cheeks and kissing him on his head. He has no idea, he's already won.  
  
" By the way, were you wearing girl panties too?" I asked, suspiciousness filling my tone.  
  
" Yeah. They're actually quite comfortable." Hiei said. " I like um." He grinned.  
  
" Oh god." I said, " You're such a pervert..." I started to laugh.  
  
" I am not a pervert. These are Yukina's old underwear and I wanted to be a girl so I put them on. She had these really cute ones with this little teddy bear that--" Hiei stopped as I put my arms around him.  
  
" Shoori-sha!" I said, resting my head on his back.  
  
" What does that mean?"  
  
" Himichu!" I said, letting him go.  
  
" What does Shoori-Sha mean?"  
  
" Like I said, himichu."  
  
" Kurama! Tell me right now!" He said, hopping on my back.  
  
" Ochiaye!"  
  
" Stop speaking in Japanese! I can't understand you!" He said, biting my shoulder.  
  
" Ouch! I can't tell you!" I laughed.  
  
" And why not?"  
  
" It's a secret. Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." I said and he climbed off my back.  
  
" Ehhh, right! Let's go to class. I want to copy your homework."  
  
" I'd ask for nothing more then to help your grades improve." I said sarcastically.  
  
" Oh shut it." He said, putting his finger over my mouth. He quickly removed it and kissed me with a peck. " Score one for Hiei!" He cheered while I covered up my blushing face. " Kiss my ass Chisa!"  
  
For some reason, the relationship was different now. Hiei and I had been more flirty now, almost as if something had changed. It was nice to see Hiei not hate me like he did when we first confessed our love, but now, he has kept liking me just as he always had and was now trying to win in a game he was surely the winner of already. Chisa, of all the people to mess with, you messed with one determined and sexy guy.  
  
A/N: OOH! Score one for Hiei! passes out Too hot for excitement.... 


	9. Alone

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 9: Alone  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
Hiei hadn't been talking to me much. I would always see him in the hallways, blaring his loud music. I would see him at lunch, picking at his food. I would see him walking home, looking at his feet. It was weird. I never did anything. I didn't say Hello, I didn't wave. I didn't even show a sign of pity towards him. I was worried about him though. Only because I had once loved him. I didn't love him anymore. I didn't love anybody anymore.  
  
" Kurama! Wait up!" Chisa said, grabbing my arm. I pulled her off of me.  
  
" Get Off!" I yelled, continuing on my walk home.  
  
" Aww, come on, let's walk home together."  
  
" NO! I don't want to go with you."  
  
" Kurama..." She whined.  
  
" I said, leave me alone." I said in a calmer tone.  
  
" Hmph. Jerk." She huffed, walking the other direction.  
  
" What's wrong with me?" I asked myself. I got an image of Hiei in my head, him smiling at me. I smiled to myself. I hadn't seen him smile in a long time.  
  
" Maybe I do still love him?" I asked myself. I looked over on the other side of the street. Hiei's apartment building. I remembered back to the time when we were kissing in the hallway. But then that reminded me of when I was teasing him in Japanese. He was so cute when he was angry. He also had amazingly soft lips. I blushed. I thought, maybe I'd go visit him.  
  
" Who is it?" He asked.  
  
" Uh, Um, It's me." I said. I didn't want to invite myself over.  
  
" Oh, hold on." He said, opening the door. " Hey. What're you doing here? Wow, Chisa isn't glued to your arm. Did she finally take a few rounds to the head?"  
  
" I wish." I smiled. " I mean, ummm, no." Hiei seemed to catch my mistake but perked an eyebrow instead of questioning me.  
  
" Come in then." He offered. I walked in and sat on the couch. I saw a black fuzzball running around on the carpet. It was a cat.  
  
" You got a cat?" I giggled.  
  
" Shut up. I like cats. He was on sale and the owner was gonna toss him out anyway. So I bought him."  
  
" Why'd you get a cat?"  
  
" I don't know. I'm lonely. I have been. Of course, I still have mother and the occasional drip from the sink. I bet that's Yukina's doing." He laughed, petting the black cat roughly.  
  
" What's his name?" I asked.  
  
" Ummm...it's a secret." He said, his eyebrows kitting together. He got that pouty look on his face. It was cute.  
  
" Aww, come on, tell me."  
  
" Only people who haven't dumped me can know. Like he knows. Mother knows. Yukina doesn't. She's a bitch." He grinned. A sudden crash came from near me. The window had suddenly slammed closed by itself.  
  
" What was that?" I asked, a bit frightened.  
  
" Hm, she's just mad at me again."  
  
" Umm, Hiei?" I asked.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" What if I told you, I didn't like Chisa, but I was forced to like her."  
  
" Then I'd say "Is that the reason you dumped me?" and then depending on your answer I'd either make out with you or sit on the floor messing with my cat." He said.  
  
" Hm, you haven't changed."  
  
" It's been a month. People don't change fast. Especially feelings." He said.  
  
" Feelings?"  
  
" You really are dense. You always were." He smiled. I blushed. " I still love you. I always will. And you'll probably never know why."  
  
" Aww, is it because you won't tell me?"  
  
" Yes, something like that. You love Chisa, am I right?"  
  
" Umm, sure." I said quietly.  
  
" So all my advice is to you, no matter how much I dispise her, I want you to love her as much as you did me. If you loved me at all, of course. I just don't want anybody to end up as hurt as I have for the past month."  
  
" Right." I nodded.  
  
" Oh stop looking so gloomy!" He said. " Cheer up. There is no reason for you to be sad! I should be. I have my suicidal sister haunting my apartment." He laughed. " Now come on, you're coming with me to buy kitty come food." He took my hand and we walked to the pet store. He was happily rambling on about his mother again. Telling me funny stories about him when he was a child.  
  
But something inside of me sparked. I knew then I'd never get used to the sound of Hiei's laughter.  
  
" Hey! I'm home!" I said happily running into the house. I looked over at the dining table where my step-dad was sitting. He looked angry again. Something must've happened at work.  
  
" Shuichi Minamino!" He roared. I froze.  
  
" Chisa just called. She just told me you've been dating that little midget, Hiei!" He thundered.  
  
" What!? We broke up a month ago! Chisa's lying."  
  
" I wouldn't put it past you! I told you I am making you marry Chisa because you refuse to be normal!"  
  
" What's normal anyway!? Normal for me is being with Hiei! I broke up with him anyway! It doesn't matter now!"  
  
" Yeah, you told me that before, how do I know it's not a lie now?" He growled.  
  
" He's not lying. He told me himself. He would never lie to me." My mother stepped in.  
  
" Whatever." He said, calming down a bit. My mother motioned me to go up to my room. I sighed and did as I was told. Chisa, that bitch.  
  
A/N: OOH! Kurama's mad!!! 


	10. The Next Day

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 10: The Next Day  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Hey Chisa." I said, meeting her for our (boring) walk to school. She didn't say a word.  
  
" Hey? What's wrong?"  
  
" Don't ask me what's wrong!" She said, pushing me.  
  
" What are you being all upset for?" I asked.  
  
" SHUT UP!!" She said. " I saw you with Hiei yesterday. I told you I hate him."  
  
" You never said I couldn't talk to him." I explained, looking at her with a confused look. Maybe she said it when I wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
" Well now you can't! I hate him!" She yelled.  
  
" Why?" I asked, keeping my calm tone.  
  
" Because you love him!"  
  
" And what are you going to do about that?" I said, just asking for trouble.  
  
" We're getting married, tomorrow! I told your step-dad and my parents know and everything. You can't stop it!"  
  
" But-But we have school." I said, trying to stall.  
  
" We're taking it off. I need you to get away from that evil child. He's a bad influence, he's a jerk, he's a whore and I hate him with all my being." She growled.  
  
" I-I don't want to get married tomorrow!" I yelled. " I am only seventeen! Where are we going to live!?"  
  
" My parents already bought us an apartment. Don't worry. We'll be happy, Kurama."  
  
" I won't! I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to marry you! I want to be with Hiei! You can't stop me either!" I yelled. She grinned.  
  
" You will marry me. Here's a question, is Hiei scared of death?" She asked.  
  
" No?"  
  
" He's going to be. I will have Hiei killed if he comes near you or the wedding."  
  
" What!?"  
  
" Hmph. Simple as that. Or, I could always kill you." She grinned. " Which shall it be? Not marry me and get both of you killed or live happily ever after with me?"  
  
" Fine. Just so you know, I hate you. But, I love Hiei more then anybody else in this world and all you're doing is making me love him even more. I'll marry you, but so you know, I will not be happy. I will be thinking about Hiei every waking moment until we will be able to be together once again." I explained. Chisa slapped my cheek.  
  
" SHUT UP! You remember my first rule. Never say his name around me." She growled, walking on without me. I sat down for a few minutes, thinking about my situation. Until Hiei walked by.  
  
" Hey." He said, talking off his headphones.  
  
" Hey." I sighed, talking to him anyway.  
  
" What're you doing sitting on the ground?" He asked.  
  
" Ehhh, thinking." I said.  
  
" Mind if I join you? We've got a good 45 minutes before we should start running to school." He smiled.  
  
" Sure." I said, as he sat down next to me. We sat still and quiet for a moment. I felt something grasp my hand. Hiei had laced out hands together so quickly I didn't even realize it. He slowly leaned his head onto my shoulder. I didn't mind at all. It seemed, so familiar.  
  
" Do you have a problem with being like this?" He asked.  
  
" No. I love it. I love you, Hiei."  
  
" No, you love Chisa." He choked. I looked over at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed me.  
  
" No, I'm pretty sure I love you." I smiled.  
  
" But aren't you getting married tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
" AH! You heard it!?" I panicked.  
  
" Yeah. I'll die if I show up to the wedding. But you know what? I'd be worth it. Knowing I came, would prove my love for you."  
  
" But you already have! Dying wouldn't help me realize that! I already love you more then anything!"  
  
" Kurama, don't worry. I told you AND Chisa, this is war. I'll win you from that girl."  
  
" Am I just a thing now?" I asked.  
  
" Hmmm, yeah." Hiei smiled. " You're MY thing." He grinned.  
  
" Just don't kill yourself." I sighed.  
  
" I am not scared of looking down a barrel of a gun. I won't die. I'm too stubborn for that."  
  
" Yeah, yeah you are."  
  
A/N: Next chapter is gonna be the beginning of the wedding, Don't worry. This will be ALOT shorter then Russian Roulette, mostly because I have alot more fics I need to continue writing. But yeah... 


	11. The Vow Of My Life

Russian Roulette 2: The Third Player  
  
Chapter 11: The Vow Of My Life  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
A/N: Awww, I think this will be the last chapter besides the epilouge, which will be Chapter 12. I am currently planning a Gensomaden Saiyuki X Yu Yu Hakusho crossover and as you can tell from four guys living with four guys, there is gonna be some yaoi and of course it's gonna be hilarious. It will have Hiei X Kurama but that's the only pairing so if you like Gensomaden Saiyuki, check it out when it's posted. Also I have a cute Hakkai X Gojyo which is like a Russian Roulette clone...oO. Anywhoo, I welcome you to the last chapter of the Russian Roulette series. Oh! This is an American wedding because I don't really know much about Japanese weddings. Hense me being American.  
  
Today was the day, the end of the rest of my life. In a few hours, I would be married to Chisa and I'd have to forget I ever knew Hiei. I was standing in the dressing room, finishing off the last touches to my tuxedo. I mean, I want to look alright for my first wedding dispite the fact that I hate the girl I'm marrying. I finished straightening out my tie and gave me one more look in the mirror. I heard a knock at the door.  
  
" Who is it?" I asked with a sigh.  
  
" It's your mother." She said in a reassuring tone.  
  
" Come in." I said. She peaked through the door and smiled at me. " What is it?"  
  
" My only son is getting married. I know it's hard on you, without Hiei even being here for him to watch you because Chisa doesn't want him here." She said, giving me a gentle hug. My eyes started to tear up.  
  
" He wouldn't come. I'd hate him if he did." I confessed, wiping my tears on my sleeve.  
  
" Why?" She asked, pulling out a tissue for me.  
  
" Because Hiei would never want to watch me get married to some other person. If he was there, he'd stop the whole thing from happening. He cares about me too much. He's the person, I really want to marry."  
  
" Awww, I'm sorry dear. But who knows Hiei could be here! But cheer up and he could be right next to you." She winked, leaving the room. I sat there, left dumbfounded and teary eyed. Of course I wanted Hiei there. I want him to run up that isle, punch Chisa and make out with me right there in front of everybody! My step dad, my friends, my mom, my brother! Everybody!  
  
" Kurama, darling! Are you ready? Get your ass out here!" She yelled from behind the door. I sighed, knowing in just a few more minutes I'd be married off. I sighed, got up and went to where everybody was gathered. I stood on the side of the priest in front of everybody. Some annoying church music started playing. I gave one last sigh as everybody stood up and waited for the bride.  
  
" Shuichi!" Chisa squeaked, the vale completely covering her face. She ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me. There was a familiar feel to Chisa. I wasn't angry that she was hugging me, it felt...right for some reason.  
  
" Can we just get this over with?" I asked.  
  
" Sure." She smiled under her vale. The priest said his words, nodded at each of us as we agreed to be wed together, through sickness and in health and plenty of other things. I didn't care! I wanted to go home and cry!  
  
" I do." Chisa nodded, smiling up at me as they finished off the vows. The priest nodded at both of us and said the words I was dreading most.  
  
" You may kiss the bride." The priest said in a serious tone. Chisa reached up her hands around my neck and my hands around her waist. Had Chisa gotten skinnier? She seeming lighter and this weird feeling she had when I held her. She reached up and kissed me gently. These lips too, so familiar and so right as well. Something wasn't right here! She let me go and turned towards the spectators. She bowed.  
  
" I'm sorry." She said, slowly lifting up her vale. Garnet eyes looked up at me, he fully removed the vale, a tuft of spiky black hair emerged from under it. He smiled at me. " Hey Kurama. I told you I'd to anything to make you mine." He said taking my hand.  
  
" H-Hiei!?" I said.  
  
" Chisa couldn't beat me in love and I know she can't beat me in sex. And in the dressing room she couldn't beat me using a hanger." He announced. " I'm the only one who's allowed to love you! Nobody else!"  
  
" Hiei, you didn't need to make me yours. You have been, from the very beginning."  
  
" That's great." Hiei smiled, the spectators still in shock finding out that Hiei, 4'10 with black hair and red eyes had been mistaken for Chisa! " BECAUSE NOW WE'RE MARRIED!" He yelled. " Take that you bastards! Now, without further ado, Kurama and I are gonna make out in front of you all because that's what we do!" He grinned.  
  
" But Hiei, you're wearing a dress!" I panicked.  
  
" Aww, is that a fetish my sexy fox boy?" Hiei smiled girlishly, inching closer to me. He hugged me tight and smashed his lips against mine, making our little kiss more exaggerated then it needed to be. Noises, tongues and all. People left, not wanting their kids to see it. Hiei let go of me, took my hand and dragged me down the isle. " Come on Kurama! Time for the honeymoon!" He said cheerfully.  
  
" Hiei! Oh well, I guess that's fine." I smiled as we ran towards my house, leaving hundreds of confused people behind. While we were running it seemed nothing mattered anymore. Hiei and I had each other and that's how it'd always be. I'd be with Hiei for the rest of my life and as we just proved to a bunch of people, nobody can stop us.  
  
Later That Night...  
  
" Kurama, you're still all sweaty. It's been only 15 minutes since we did it." Hiei whispered, wiping sweat off my forehead and kissing it softly.  
  
" Well, you're laying on me and you're sweaty too." I said, trying to get comfortable while not laying on my back, it hurt too much. " Ow." I winced.  
  
" Oh stop being a baby. If it'll make you feel any better I'll let you be on top next time. Alright?" He said as I put my arms around him.  
  
" What exactly did you do to Chisa?" I asked, kissing his neck.  
  
" I killed her. I had to knock out her sniper, took the gun and sniped her ass out. Nobody knew it was me, I threw the sniper in the river and your mom found me and said she'd help me dress up and pose as Chisa. And with that great of a preformance, who cares what happened to her." He explained.  
  
" I can only wonder what could have happened if you didn't come."  
  
" What makes you think I wouldn't have? Kurama, I love you, even though I seem like all I want is your body, this whole time we had been apart it made me realize how much I think about you, how much of a routine you are in my life and I don't know what I'd do if you and I were apart anymore."  
  
" Hiei, I love you too." I smiled, kissing his nose.  
  
And with that, Hiei and I would never be part again.  
  
A/N: Strange how I didn't like the chapter one bit. I think it was very undescriptive and rushed, but people demanded it soon. If I don't get flamed for this, I will be surprised. Oo 


End file.
